


Show Your Appreciation

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all take a turn with him, their captain, their leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Your Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/24621522103/they-all-take-a-turn-with-him-their-captain).

They all take a turn with him, their captain, their leader. Steve recovers quickly, hardly any refractory period to hold him back. They can do what they like with him. They suck him, ride him, fuck him, until by the end of the evening he can’t be called a virgin in any sense of the word.

Natasha sinks down onto him, with Steve lying on his back like a sacrifice. The rest of the team are in the room as well, spent or waiting their turn. Clint’s eyes are on her, as dark as night, and Tony seems to have forgotten how to breathe. Natasha is well on her way.

Steve fills her up, large and satisfying. She has to bite on her bottom lip, but a quiet moan still escapes her. The way that Steve’s hands tighten on her hips, just a gentle flex of his fingers, makes her want to make more sounds like that. God, she wants him to know just how special he is to all of them.

She rocks on top of him, feeling his thick cock sliding within her, slick with her own arousal. “Cap,” she breathes, and she hears someone else in the room groan. From the overwhelmed helplessness in the voice, it might have been Bruce.

Her hips rise and fall, taking them both higher. Her hand thrusts between her legs, playing with her clit as she rides on Steve. All it takes is glance around the room to arouse her further: Clint and Bruce have started making out, grabbing at each other with greedy, impatient hands, but Tony and Thor remain entranced, watching her and Steve like they are the most fascinating sight in the world. With Steve underneath her, Natasha thinks that they must be. She feels beautiful and deadly - strong and sexy.

Steve throws his head back as she grinds down, taking him as deep as she can. He fills her up, and she rests her hands on his chest as he comes for the third time that night. His cry fills the air, and Natasha swoops down to kiss him as she fucks herself towards orgasm, swallowing the sound of his climax against her lips.

Her hand works her clit frantically, getting closer, ever closer, and when Tony joins her on the bed she doesn’t bat him away. His fingers brush over Steve’s stomach, making his muscles flex and twitch with over-sensitivity, but Tony bypasses him for now to bat Natasha’s hand aside and replace her fingers with his own, solid and skilled as he rubs her. Steve is still inside her, softening in the wake of his orgasm but thick still and filling. She pushes down against him and into Tony’s hand, muffling the sounds of her own pleasure that she won’t give up, not to them, not to anyone.

Tony brings her off while Steve lies beneath them, struggling to regain his composure while they force him to lose it once more. Natasha climaxes, her body tensing, near-painful shivers of pleasure burning through every cell. She gives herself barely a moment to regroup before she climbs off of Steve and rolls onto her side on the bed, watching through hooded eyes as Tony pushes Steve legs apart and leans down to kiss him, forcing his mouth open in an eager rush. To a soundtrack of moaning and begging, the night tumbles onwards.


End file.
